


All You Have To Do Is Ask

by Hatsonhamburgers



Series: My Destiel Bingo entries 2018! [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M, One Shot, Rough Sex, Smut, not voient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsonhamburgers/pseuds/Hatsonhamburgers
Summary: “Oh yeah,” Dean’s voice came out shaky.  “Who the fuck are you to tell me what to do with my life?  You fuck up just as much as I do.”  It was a poor argument, but fuck, it was getting harder to think with Cas’s breath ghosting across Dean’s lower lip.“You will be more careful with your life, Dean.”  Cas’s eyes were alight with challenge.Dean narrowed his eyes and whispered, “Why don’t you make me.”





	All You Have To Do Is Ask

**Author's Note:**

> First block in a bingo challenge!
> 
> Prompt: Angry make up sex

Dean slammed the door of the Impala a shade too hard.  He hid his wince as he glared back at Cas and stomped back into the motel room. 

 

“Dean, wait-” Cas called after him.

 

Dean slammed the door in his face and threw his bag on the bed, determined to take a shower and wash off the remains of the vamp nest covering his body.  He was super pissed at Cas.  Who the fuck did he think he was?  Dean wasn’t a damsel in distress, he could handle himself just fine.  He was totally aware that he’d missed one, Cas didn’t have to swoop in and save him.  Again.

 

There was a knock on the door.  Dean ignored it, pulling out his shower bag and heading for the bathroom.  Cas could just wait outside, fuck him.  At least Sam sat this one out to stay with Jack at the bunker and didn’t have to witness Dean throwing a tantrum.

 

He knew he was being childish, but fuck!  He hated being treated like a child.  Cas was being a jerk, too.  He didn’t even apologize, in fact, he got mad at Dean!  Calling him reckless.  This was a total milk run, just a vamp nest a few towns over.  No more that 6 of them.  In and out.

 

Dean turned the shower on as hot as possible.  The water pressure looked good, and he groaned when the hot spray hit his aching bones.  It seemed like his recovery time after a hunt was getting longer and longer.  He always considered himself pretty in shape, but lately his body protested standing up too quickly.  He washed himself thoroughly and turned off the water.

 

He brushed his teeth, listening to see if Cas was still knocking.  It was silent.  Maybe Cas was off getting some burgers to apologize.  

 

Good.  He was starving.

 

Dean wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door, startling when Cas appeared on the other side.  Dean frowned and tried to push past him.  Cas wouldn’t move.

 

“Dean you will let me talk, and you will listen to me.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes.  “For fuck’s sake, Cas get over it.  You don’t have to make a thing out of it.  It’s fine, I forgive you.”

 

Cas pulled back and blinked, incredulous.  “You forgive me?”  He took on a sarcastic tone that he seemed to have been using more and more on Dean recently.  “Oh thank you so very much, Dean Winchester, for your divine forgiveness for my transgressions!  How dare I save your life!  I’m so fucking sorry, next time I’ll just the vampire kill you.”

 

“I had it Cas, I didn’t need your help!”

 

“You were clearly not paying attention to your rear!  You could have died, Dean!”

 

Dean dropped his head in defeat.  It wasn’t worth the effort arguing with Cas.  When he got going about Dean’s mortality, he was like a dog with a bone.  

 

“Whatever, man, it’s done, just drop it.”

 

“No, I don’t fucking think so.”  Cas’s eyes flashed angrily.  “I’m sick and tired of you treating yourself like you don’t deserve to live!  Things aren’t like they were when you were younger!  And when I had more grace!  If you get gravely injured, there’s no going back.  You can’t keep taking those kinds of risks.”

 

Dean huffed.  “Oh yeah, who are you, my babysitter?  It don’t matter if I go looking for trouble or I sit still, cause trouble always finds me.  I’m just doing what we do.  Why do you care so much?”

 

Cas had slowly moved closer to Dean until they were almost nose to nose, like in the early days.  Dean could feel the electricity in the air sparking between them, and the draw to move closer was powerful, but he fought it, not backing down, trying to keep his mind from wandering into familiar territory.  He was still just wearing a towel.

 

“Because, Dean,” Cas growled, his voice dropping an octave.  “I’m not losing you again.”

 

Dean’s  heart sped up.  Cas’s words stabbed him in the gut- it  wasn’t a plea, it wasn’t a concern- it was a demand.  It was a statement, definitive.  

 

“Oh yeah,” Dean’s voice came out shaky.  “Who the fuck are you to tell me what to do with my life?  You fuck up just as much as I do.”  It was a poor argument, but fuck, it was getting harder to think with Cas’s breath ghosting across Dean’s lower lip.  

 

“You _will_  be more careful with your life, Dean.”  Cas’s eyes were alight with challenge.  

 

Dean narrowed his eyes and whispered, “Why don’t you make me.”

 

Cas pounced first, slamming Dean back into the wall, pressing into him with his forearm across Dean’s chest, bringing their faces closer.  Dean struggled half-heartedly, distracted by the way Cas seemed to be growing warmer against Dean’s naked skin.  He felt himself begin to harden, knowing Cas would notice.  It happened so quickly, there was nothing he could do.

 

Cas froze, about to say something, when his eyes widened and his gaze dropped to Dean’s lips.  There was no way the angel didn’t feel Dean’s erection now pressing into his hip.  Dean blushed with what little blood he still had below his waist.  Fuck, but Cas was so hot when he was mad.  Dean realized he kind of got off on riling the angel up until he got physical.  It was one of the only ways he got to touch him.

 

Instead of pushing away, Cas looked back into Dean’s eyes and _rolled his hips_  slowly.  Dean’s head hit the wall as his eyes fluttered shut at the shiver of pleasure resulting from the pressure.  He panted, feeling himself grow harder.  

 

“You like this, Dean,” Cas said with a smirk crawling into his voice.  “This...me.  Touching you when I’m angry.  Angry with you.  This excites you.”

 

Dean opened his eyes, glaring back at the dangerous blue eyes.  “You fucking think?  God Dammit Cas, fucking _do_  something.”

 

In a flash, Cas pulled Dean from the wall and threw him on the bed, towel gone, splaying him out on his stomach, spreading his legs and kneeling between them.  Dean moaned and pushed his ass upward, earning him a firm slap.  The sting was nice, but he wanted to feel Cas’s anger.  He loved it when he got like this.  Taking control.  Dean humped the bedspread and writhed while he heard the sounds of Cas shedding his clothing.  

 

Cas crawled over Dean’s body, pressing him down firmly into the mattress, his hard cock laying along Dean’s crack, nestled in, while Cas put his lips to Dean’s ear.

 

“This body, Dean, I made this body and know every inch of it.  I own your life, your heart, you are _mine_.  Don’t you fucking _dare_  throw it away.”

 

Dean moaned again and pushed up into Cas, wiggling his ass, trying to get Cas to fuck him.  Cas bit at his neck, sucking a mark, licking it, and moving on the make another.  Cas held his wrists firm to the pillow on either side of his head.  Dean shuddered, rocking his hips to increase the friction of Cas’s cock sliding along his hole, the sweat from the heat of them making enough wetness to ease the way.  

 

Cas let go of one of Dean’s wrists and held his palm to Dean’s mouth.  Dean licked at it sloppily, covering it with saliva.  Cas rocked to the left to wedge his hand between them, coating his cock with a hurried swipe, and pressing his thumb into Dean briefly before pushing into him in one swift movement, the burn and stretch harsh, Dean pushing against him, making it harsher.  Fuck, he loved when Cas was rough.

 

A few cursory rolls of his hips gave way to Cas thrusting hard, his pace reckless and hard.  He paused, yanking up Dean’s hips, and got on his knees, able to go deeper at that angle.  Dean spread his knees further, gaining traction, and met every thrust with a slap of skin against skin, sharp in the humidity of sweat and loud over the sounds of their labored breathing.

 

“Fuck, Cas, _harder_ ,” Dean growled, glaring at his lover over his shoulder.  “Like you fucking _mean_  it.”

 

Cas made a sound like a wild dog and slapped Dean across the ass cheek, making the man howl.  Dean laughed, pleased with himself.  

 

“You think this is funny, Dean?”  Cas gritted out as he continued to pound into Dean’s ass, changing the angle slightly, pulling Dean’s hips higher.  He punctuated his words with thrusts.  

 

“You. Will. Not. Die. On. My. Watch.”  

 

Dean moaned and cried out at Cas found his prostate, battering it over and over, making Dean’s legs shake intensely, threatening to give out.  

 

“Fuck! Right there, Cas!  Fuck yesssss….”  Dean became breathless as he crested, his orgasm exploding, spurting onto the sheets below, Cas’s hand belatedly snaking around to grip his cock a shade too hard and milk every drop of come from him.  He felt the rhythm of thrusts stutter as he spasmed around Cas, going limp as Cas sped up, no longer forming words, but howling primally, then coming deep into Dean, holding his hips flush and slumping against him, pushing him back flat onto the bed.  Dean didn’t care as he landed in his own wet spot, Cas laying on top of him once again, as if it protected Dean to cover him completely.  Dean didn’t know what it did for Cas, but it always made him feel safe, cared for, loved.  They were sticky and Cas was going soft inside him, but he indulged in the contact for a few moments more.  

 

Finally, when Cas’s fully soft dick slipped out on its own, he rolled to the side, and Dean sighed when the cool air hit his back.  He lifted his head to look at the angel he’d worked so hard make his own.  Cas’s hair was wild and he was grinning, his eyes sparkling.  

 

Dean snorted.  “Guess I should piss you off more often, huh?”

 

Cas responded by manhandling him onto his back and kissing him gently on the mouth.

 

“Don’t you even think about putting yourself in danger just to get me to fuck you like that.  All you have to do is ask.”

 

Dean pulled Cas back on top of him, pulling him in for a deeper kiss.  

  
  
  
  



End file.
